supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Celebrity Family Feud
Celebrity Family Feud is an American game show. It is the celebrity version of Family Feud. It is hosted by Al Roker in 2008 and Steve Harvey from 2015 to present. Rules *The minimum age for participants is at least 16. *The maximum age for participants is 100 at least. Supercentenarians would not be allowed to compete, by the rules. *Families must have five members. *Families must guess answers to get points on the board shown. *If a family wins Fast Money under the 2015 system, then they win $25,000 for their charity. *The reigning champion of the previous episode cannot be unseeded. In this case, for episode 1 of 2017, Pee Saderd would at least be seeded even if Marco Andretti isn't inside the top 16 entering Texas. **Due to Sébastien Bourdais' crash at the 2017 Indianapolis 500, the rule will not happen in all 2017 episodes (expect the final where seeds are captains of the 2018 IndyCar Series instead of standings) and will be restored in the 2018 season. *In certain episodes, the participant from the DWTS season as the player must vote for the player from the same DWTS season. **James Hinchcliffe was forced to vote for Laurie Hernandez and Jana Kramer in the 2018 season. Both of them made the DWTS season 23 finale. **Apolo Anton Ohno and Joey Fatone were forced to vote for Ian Ziering in 2018, and Laila Ali in Snoop Dogg vs. Sugar Ray Leonard and Laila Ali vs. George Hamilton. They also competed in DWTS season 4. **Hélio Castroneves and Cameron Mathison were forced to vote for Sabrina Bryan in Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group and Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group (August 13). Episodes Season 1 (2008) Season 2 (2015) ;Notable contestants *Karina Smirnoff *Anna Trebunskaya *Sasha Farber *Penny Marshall *Ed Asner *Witney Carson *Allison Holker *Sean Lowe *Sadie Robertson ;Recap The first episode contained two separated games: the first game containing the family of Anthony Anderson and the family of DWTS season 7 contestant Toni Braxton; but the Braxton family defeated the Anderson family to advance to play Fast Money. The second game was between Monica Potter and Curtis Stone; and Monica Potter's family won the game to advance to Fast Money. See: DWTS at Celebrity Family Feud. In the game between DWTS and the Bachelor, the DWTS professional partners failed to even score a single game. They had 0 points. Season 3 (2016) ;Notable contestants A lot of past Dancing with the Stars competitors will compete. *NeNe Leakes *Kristi Yamaguchi *Sara Evans *Kellie Pickler *Alfonso Ribeiro ;Games *Kellie Pickler vs. Lance Bass *Ernie Hudson vs. NeNe Leakes *AFC vs. NFC (twice) *Melissa Joan Hart vs. Paul Sorvino *Paula Deen vs. Carson Kressley *Verizon IndyCar Series drivers vs. Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Models ;Recap Kellie Pickler vs. Lance Bass/Ernie Hudson vs. NeNe Leakes AFC Defence vs. NFC Offence/AFC Offence vs. NFC Defence Snoop Dogg vs. Sugar Ray Leonard/Laila Ali vs. George Hamilton Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk The Band Perry vs. Giuliana Rancic/Melissa Joan Hart vs. Paul Sorvino * Phai Pongsatorn def. Hélio Castroneves This was notably, a final, involving a Thailand-born player that is none of either Pee Saderd or Jirayu La-ongmanee, both of IndyCar, ended up qualifying for the finals. Bachelors and Bachelorettes/Verizon IndyCar Series Drivers vs. Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Models * Simon Pagenaud def. Juan Pablo Montoya AFC vs. NFC Paula Deen vs. Carson Kressley/Rico Rodriguez vs. Jaleel White * Hélio Castroneves def. Emmitt Smith Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi/Dave Foley vs. Jalen & Friends * Hélio Castroneves def. Pee Saderd Also, it is the first out of three consecutive Saderd-Castroneves finals. Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood/David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke * Pee Saderd def. Hélio Castroneves It is the second out of three consecutive Castroneves-Saderd finals. Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro/Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans * Pee Saderd def. Chespin Season 4 (2017) Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer/Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz * Mikhail Aleshin def. Maneesh Gupta, by 10.49 of a second Episode 1 saw a record 19 seeds fall in the first round, with pre-tournament favourites Pee Saderd, Hélio Castroneves, Scott Dixon and Will Power eliminated. (If 2018 Feud was used, pre-tournament favourites eliminated in first round of this tournament would be Pee Saderd, Jirayu La-ongmanee, Scott Dixon, Will Power, Beartic, Metagross, Volcarona, Josef Newgarden and Ryan Hunter-Reay.) Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez/Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham * Pee Saderd def. Marco Andretti, 6-2, 6-4. This was also the first all-Russian final in the show's tournament history. Also, this is Saderd's third title in the last four episodes and Saderd's sixth final in seven tournaments. Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women/Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson * Pee Saderd def. Decidueye, 6-2, 6-1. This is Saderd's fourth title in the last five episodes and his fifth final in six episodes. Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez/Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham (July 2) * Pee Saderd def. Hélio Castroneves, 6-4, 6-1. This was Castroneves' first final since Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke, in which was also Saderd-Castroneves. Also, Hélio Castroneves would win Iowa two days later. MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends/NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends * Pee Saderd def. Scott Dixon, 4-6, 6-2, 7-5. Saderd won his sixth title in the last seven episodes. This is Scott Dixon's best Feud result since 2016. Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox/Boy Band vs. Girl Group * Pee Saderd def. James Hinchcliffe, 6-1, 2-5, ret. This is the first Saderd-Hinchcliffe final since the 2016 Luk Thung Cup. Funny Gals vs. Funny Guys/Louie Anderson vs. Christina Milian Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women/Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson (July 30) Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes/Sandra Lee vs. Lea Thompson * Joey Fatone def. Pee Saderd, 6-4, 6-4. Saderd lost in the final for the first time since 2016, mainly due to Saderd limping and struggling with his game in the final. Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox/Boy Band vs. Girl Group (August 13) * Volcarona def. Vaporeon, 6-1, 6-1. This is Volcarona's first Celebrity Family Feud title. Vaporeon made the final, the first Romanian in a Grand Slam final since Simona Halep at the French Open earlier this year. It was the first time since Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz that Pee Saderd failed to qualify for the final. This was also the last final until Vanilla Ice vs. Kim Fields and Ice-T and Coco Austin vs. Vivica A. Fox that none of Pee Saderd or Jirayu La-ongmanee qualified for the final. Funny Gals vs. Funny Guys/Louie Anderson vs. Christina Milian (August 20) Jennie Garth vs. Kyle Massey/Lee Brice vs. Jerrod Niemann Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz (September 10) MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17) Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming Season 5 (2018) The Kardashians vs. The West Family Pee Saderd defeated Jirayu La-ongmanee, by 13.59 seconds *The pre-tournament used "The Mask Singer 4" Champ vs. Champ finals, referring to Jirayu La-ongmanee and Pee Saderd. Both of them voted for the Bee Mask, and successfully made Champ vs. Champ top two. Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve * Jirayu La-ongmanee defeated Jordan King, 6-0, 6-0. This was the shortest final by match length since Pee Saderd, also a Honda, defeated Heracross, 6-0, 6-0, in Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming. Both La-ongmanee and King weren't in IndyCar that time. Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East * Josef Newgarden def. Pee Saderd, 6-4, 6-7(2-7), 7-6(7-3) It was Newgarden's first Family Feud title and the first to be won by an IndyCar driver since Mikhail Aleshin in Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz. Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve (July 1) * Jirayu La-ongmanee def. Volcarona, 6-4, 6-1. This was La-ongmanee's second title, and considered the best rookie record in 2018 (tying with lalalalisa_m on Instagram) Jeff Dunham vs. Ming-Na Wen and Taye Diggs vs. Caroline Rhea * Jirayu La-ongmanee def. Pee Saderd, 6-4, 5-2, ret. It was Kao Jirayu's third title of the year, and his second straight title. Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher-Govan * Jirayu La-ongmanee def. Tony Kanaan, 6-2, 7-5. It was La-ongmanee's fourth title of the season, and his third straight title, despite being eliminated from The Mask Project A (with his other IndyCar Series mates and his opponents in the first six episodes). Grey's Anatomy vs. Station 19 and Aly and AJ vs. Adrienne Houghton * Jirayu La-ongmanee def. Metagross, 6-4, 6-1. It was La-ongmanee's fourth straight title of the season and his fifth title of 2018. Andretti Autosport's record fell in 2018 finals to 1-3 with this loss. Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29) * Jirayu La-ongmanee def. Pee Saderd, 6–2, 6–1. It was Kao Jirayu La-ongmanee's fifth straight title, and Andretti Autosport's record in Family Feud 2018 finals continued to have gotten worse, with a 1–4 record. Scotty McCreery vs. Chris Kattan and Amber Riley vs. Tori Spelling and Dean McDermott * Jirayu La-ongmanee def. Pee Saderd, 3–6, 6–4, 5–4r It was Jirayu La-ongmanee's seventh title of the 2018 Feud season and his sixth straight title. As a result, he needed to win Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson in order to qualify for the 2018 Luk Thung Cup. Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson * Jirayu La-ongmanee def. Gilles Marini, 6–1, 6–3 It was La-ongmanee's seventh straight title and his eighth of the 2018 Feud season. The result allowed him to qualify for the 2018 Luk Thung Cup. Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 19) * Pee Saderd def. Will Power, 6–4, 6–1. It was Saderd's 2nd Feud title of 2018, but his first since The Kardashians vs. The West Family. Vanilla Ice vs. Kim Fields and Ice-T and Coco Austin vs. Vivica A. Fox * Metagross def. Volcarona, 6–4, 6–2. It was Metagross' first Feud title and the second all-Pokémon final in the show's history. For the first time since Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group, the Feud final didn't involve either Pee Saderd or Jirayu La-ongmanee. Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson (September 9) * Jirayu La-ongmanee def. Pee Saderd, 6–0, 6–3 This was Jirayu La-ongmanee's first major win since winning the 2018 Grand Prix of Portland. NFLPA Veterans vs. NFLPA Rookies and Wanda Sykes vs. Nia Vardalos * Jirayu La-ongmanee def. Will Power, 6–4, 6–4. The Kardashians vs. The West Family and Jana Kramer vs. Gary Busey * Decidueye def. Vaporeon, 6–4, 6–3. It is Decidueye's first Feud title, and Azerbaijan's first major win since the Eurovision Song Contest 2011. Season 6 (2019) Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Terry and Rebecca Crews vs. Karamo Brown * Jirayu La-ongmanee def. Simon Pagenaud, by +33.20 of a second This was La-ongmanee's first Feud win since NFLPA Veterans vs. NFLPA Rookies and Wanda Sykes vs. Nia Vardalos, and the first time La-ongmanee won a motorsport final in a tournament since the 2018 SKUSA Supernationals. The Chainsmokers vs. 5 Seconds of Summer and Boris Kodjoe and Nicole Ari Parker vs. Roselyn Sanchez and Eric Winter *' Pee Saderd' def. Jirayu La-ongmanee, 6–1, 6–3. Victoria’s Secret Angels vs. Bachelor Men and Gaten Matarazzo vs. Maddie and Mackenzie Ziegler * Jirayu La-ongmanee def. Scott Dixon, 6–0, 6–1. This was La-ongmanee's first title since Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Terry and Rebecca Crews vs. Karamo Brown. La-ongmanee's last final was also against an IndyCar driver. Maria Menounos vs. Jeannie Mai and NFL Legends vs. NFL All-Stars * Jirayu La-ongmanee def. Jinjett Wattanasin, 6–0, 6–1. The Thai-South Korean actor and singer was the first player to win consecutive Feud titles in 2019. Brooklyn Decker and Andy Roddick vs. Bobby Bones and Tara Lipinski vs. Johnny Weir * Jirayu La-ongmanee def. Metagross, 6–0, 6–4. La-ongmanee won despite being four positions below Metagross entering the 2019 Honda Indy 200 at Mid-Ohio. This was the fifth consecutive Feud 2019 final that the lower-ranked player won. Maulers vs. Brawlers and Descendants 3 vs. American Housewife * Volcarona def. Josef Newgarden, 6–4, 6–4. It was Volcarona's first Feud title since Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group (August 13). Because of that, Arrow Schmidt Peterson Motorsports won it's first major title since 2018 Iowa Corn 300. This was the sixth straight final of the 2019 Feud that the lower-ranked player won. Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 11) * Jirayu La-ongmanee def. Simon Pagenaud, 6–4, 6–2. This episode originally aired on July 15, 2018, the day of France vs. Croatia at the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Many thought this air date would go to Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs or a new episode. This is La-ongmanee's first Feud title since Brooklyn Decker and Andy Roddick vs. Bobby Bones and Tara Lipinski vs. Johnny Weir, and his fifth of 2019. Milo and Camryn Manheim vs. Marissa Jaret Winokur and Bella Twins vs. MMA Fighters * Jirayu La-ongmanee def. Will Power, 7–5, 7–5. This was La-ongmanee's sixth Feud title of the year, and assured La-ongmanee a spot in the 2019 Luk Thung Cup, as La-ongmanee withdrew from Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs. Ninja vs. Juju and Jerry Springer vs. Doug Flutie * Jirayu La-ongmanee def. Vaporeon, 6–0, 6–4. Due to the absence of the majority of IndyCar players in the quarterfinals, the streak of the lowest-ranked player winning the title is set to end. This was La-ongmanee's seventh 2019 Feud title. Maria Menounos vs. Jeannie Mai and NFL Legends vs. NFL All-Stars (September 8) * Pee Saderd def. Jirayu La-ongmanee, 4–6, 6–0, 7–6(7–4). Many thought this air date is for Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs. It was Saderd's first Feud title since The Chainsmokers vs. 5 Seconds of Summer and Boris Kodjoe and Nicole Ari Parker vs. Roselyn Sanchez and Eric Winter. Terry Bradshaw vs. Adam Rippon and Skai Jackson vs. Hudson Yang * Jirayu La-ongmanee def. Josef Newgarden, 6–2, 2–6, 7–5. This was La-ongmanee's eighth title of the 2019 season. Most of La-ongmanee's titles of the 2019 Feud have came when the upcoming weekend is an IndyCar race. Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Ryan Lochte vs. Kevin Eubanks * Decidueye def. Metagross, 6–3, 6–2. Many thought this episode air date is for Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs. Jirayu La-ongmanee failed to qualify for the final for the first time since Maulers vs. Brawlers and Descendants 3 vs. American Housewife. Black-ish vs. the Goldbergs *' Colton Herta' def. Chanon Santinatornkul, 6–1, 6–2 It is projected that IndyCar will change the Postponed Cup in 2019's name to this episode or Likit Haeng Jun. Herta broke a Pokemon/entertainment streak of champions that began in Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve (July 1). This episode is guaranteed an upset champion, due to the absences of favorites that would've played if the episode had not been postponed. (Jirayu La-ongmanee, Pee Saderd, Volcarona, Simon Pagenaud, Scott Dixon and Josef Newgarden were favorites to win if they had kept their first half airdate). Season 7 (2020) Trivia *Celebrity Family Feud set a record for the fastest Fast Money, with The Band Perry doing it with 196 points. *In 2016, two contestants, Keegan Hawk and Alina Foley, were underaged for the show. They were too young to represent their countries for the Eurovision Song Contest; and also instead of the minimum 16. *On the episode Joey Fatone plays in 2017 (Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group), originally if Mikhail Aleshin made the top 16 the sub would be Snorlax or Scizor; now it is changed. **Eldstar decided that Pee Saderd will be on both of the album covers for the episode Fatone plays for the special album. References *Celebrity Family Feud on Facebook *Celebrity Family Feud on Twitter *Celebrity Family Feud on Instagram Category:Shows